


Touched by a Sidhe

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 2 of summerpornathon, for the prompt: 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by a Sidhe

Arthur remembered the first time he saw them. He had urged Merlin to wash the gaia berries off his face and hands, but it wasn't nearly enough to clear the disgusting scent from the air. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Strip off, Merlin. We're two days from Camelot and if you think I'm sleeping beside you in camp tonight, you're quite mistaken."

Without a second thought, Arthur shucked his clothes and dove naked into the cool lake.

Merlin fidgeted with his belt, his boots sinking into the mud at the water's edge.

"Come on, don't be shy," Arthur called, rivulets running down his face from his drenched hair. He sliced the water with a chop that sent a splash to where Merlin stood.

Until that day, no one had ever seen Merlin naked, as far as Arthur could recall. So when Merlin stepped out of his trousers and pulled his roughspun tunic over his head, Arthur caught his first glimpse of the three dark moles that decorated his back.

“My mum says I was touched by a sidhe,” Merlin said, shivering in the chilly lake.

“An old wives’ tale, if I ever heard one,” Arthur said. He heaved himself upward and, using both hands, dunked Merlin’s head below the surface of the water.

When Merlin flailed away, gasping for breath, Arthur licked his lips and resolved that he wouldn't think about the blemishes that marred the milky skin of his manservant's back again.

*****

Arthur's resolution didn't last for long. He wanted to see the marks, to touch them with curious fingers and reverent lips. He wanted to know what other gifts the wailing sidhe may have bestowed on Merlin. He found himself assigning Merlin the filthiest jobs, in hopes of visiting Gaius's workshop later, when he suspected Merlin might bathe.

“Scrub the floor of my chambers, Merlin.”

“Sweep the fireplace, Merlin.”

“Muck out the stables, _Mer_ lin.”

Each task was designed to make Merlin dirtier than the previous. Arthur said, "And be sure to wash up afterwards," hoping to encourage a bath.

When Arthur arrived at bathtime to press three gentle fingers to Merlin’s damp skin, the ruse was up for them both.

*****

In the years that followed, Arthur looked to the three tiny circles when he needed grounding. Whether it was after the heat of battle, or when the weight of the crown threatened to crush him after a day in the council chamber, Merlin’s trio of moles beckoned Arthur’s full attention and put his mind at ease.

And Merlin knew it.

Arthur relaxed at Merlin’s welcoming words when the bedchamber door was finally latched. Merlin stood shirtless in front of the crackling fire. He coaxed Arthur, saying, “Go ahead, touch them. You’re safe now. You’re home.”

Arthur strode across the stone floor and wrapped Merlin in his arms, nuzzling his nape tenderly. Merlin’s pale skin shivered with gooseflesh under Arthur’s warm hands. Arthur mouthed at Merlin’s shoulder and listened to the pretty sounds Merlin made when he stroked his flanks. He let his thumbs caress the dimples that peeked above the waistband of Merlin’s trousers, whispering, “You’d love for me to touch them, wouldn’t you?”

Merlin murmured his approval.

With one arm secure around Merlin’s waist, Arthur leaned back and _one, two, three,_ tasted each of the moles with the tip of his tongue.

Sprawled on the crimson coverlet, Merlin knelt on all fours, calling over his shoulder, “Please, Arthur. Don’t deny yourself.”

With his cock buried deep in Merlin’s arse, Arthur felt the blood sing through his veins. He fit his hands around Merlin’s narrow waist and pulled him more thoroughly onto his cock. Merlin moaned in encouragement, his face buried in the pillows as Arthur skimmed his slick insides, seeking the private place that would make Merlin cry out in ecstasy.

Arthur shifted his weight and Merlin came, his cock untouched, save for the friction from the bedding that he dampened with his seed. Merlin wailed through his pleasure, so loudly that Arthur bit down on his shoulder to quiet him so he didn’t alert the guards.

Arthur came quickly afterward, with Merlin’s clenching hole milking every last drop from him.

When they both calmed, Arthur sat back on his heels to take a better look. He touched the trio of markings affectionately and whispered, “Touched by a sidhe… hmmm?”

“They’re known to be loud,” Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur smiled and said, “I think perhaps your mother was right.”


End file.
